


Dating Kagami Taiga

by tinysweetscat



Series: Kagami x GoM [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Sequel to Confessions for Kagami Taiga.Confessions was a one-shot series, really, so I didn't add to it but, as many asked me to write another part, I did this. It got a bit longer than I wanted so I'm making this into a small multichapter fluff fic.The GoM confront Kagami as he accepted the confessions of all of them at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to post this so late after 'Confessions'!

 

From: Kise Ryouta

To: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi

 

Guys!!!! Guess what????!!!! I  _ finally _ worked up the courage to ask Kagamicchi out three days ago!!!! (when the holidays hadn't ended yet) 0-0

And he said yes! :D Isn't that awesome?

 

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Kise Ryouta

That cannot be right, Kise-kun. I have confessed to Kagami-kun already and, though he was quite shocked, he later replied by telling me that he reciprocated my feelings. That was five days ago.

 

From: Akashi Seijuurou

To: Kise Ryouta

Ryouta, what is this I hear of? I have already claimed Taiga as mine. Four days ago, I proposed dating to him and he accepted my proposal. Is this some sort of prank?

 

From: Aomine Daiki

To: Kise Ryouta

oi kise i asked bakagami two days ago after making out with him. what’re u goin on about?

 

From: Murasakibara Atsushi

To: Kise Ryouta

kise-chin. kagachin is mine. i'll crush anyone who tries to take him from me even if its you.

 

From: Midorima Shintarou

To: Kise Ryouta

Kise, I accidentally confessed my feelings to Kagami today and he messaged me back saying he liked me too. I was wearing my lucky bunny slippers and Oha Asa said that today was a good chance for romance. Do not mess around. Kagami and I are dating.

 

~

 

From: Kise Ryouta

To: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi

 

But I really did ask him out and he really did say yes! T-T Believe me!!! How about we all meet up on Sunday at the usual Maji Burger at, like, five in the afternoon and ask Kagamicchi about it? Because  _ everyone _ says that they confessed and apparently Kagamicchi said yes to each of us??? 0_0 I dunno what's going on!!!!

 

~

 

Kagami was devouring his usual pile of Maji Burgers, while Kuroko sipped on his milkshake beside him, when the door of the shop flew open and Kise rushed in towards them, followed more calmly by the rest of the gang. Kagami stared at them all in surprise. He hadn't known Akashi and Murasakibara were gonna be in town that day. He quickly swallowed his food so he could say hello but, before he could speak, they all sat down in the seats next to Kuroko and him and turned collectively turned to look at him. Now that was weird. That had never happened before. He also wondered where all the extra chairs had come from. Usually, at a table, Maji Burger had four chairs but this made for seven chairs. He looked at Kuroko from the side of his eye suspiciously. He had no doubt that the bluenette was somehow involved in that.

 

“Hey guys! What's up? I didn't know we were gonna have a get-together this weekend. How come? Why didn't you tell me?” Kagami directed his last sentence at Kise because he was the only one likely to spill. The others would probably trail around after him when he went home and stick around the entire weekend until they randomly disturbed him and sprung whatever it was on him. He'd rather get it over with now. 

 

Kise looked around nervously, trying to avoid the crimson eyes looking at him. He never could resist that strong stare but he knew Akashicchi wouldn't want him to spill the beans just yet. He felt himself break into a sweat though-Kagamicchi could be seriously intense.

 

Kagami sighed as he realised that Kise wasn't going to break and reached a hand over to put on his shoulder. When the blonde flinched and turned to him with wide eyes, he smiled gently. He shouldn't have scared him like that, “Sorry.” Kise sighed in relief and the general tension in the atmosphere fell considerably. Kagami looked at the rainbow heads surrounding him and rolled his eyes. “Get something to eat. At this rate, we won't get the chance to eat later.” Akashi looked at the taller redhead who seemed completely oblivious to the problem and internally sighed before turning to Kise. “Ryouta, please get me a small, beef burger and a banana smoothie. Tell the manager my name and have them put it on a tab. Anyone else who wants to order should do so now.” Following Akashi’s example, the other GoM also gave Kise their orders and, with a sparkling smile, the model escaped from the tense situation and headed to the counter. He was glad Akashicchi had given him a chance to recover. He knew Kagamicchi meant no harm but, like Akashicchi, the redhead didn't know how to rein in his intimidating aura at times.

  
Kise relaxed as time passed and they all finished their meals in uncomfortable silence and left for Kagami’s apartment. Murasakibara glanced at Kuro-chin and Mine-chin who were both practically clinging to Kaga-chin as they walked so closely together. Ki-chin was talking excitedly to Mido-chin about how cute Kuro-chin looked and Aka-chin had a small smile on his face as he looked at them all. Murasakibara looked at Kaga-chin again who was laughing at something Kuroko had said. He looked really nice. Murasakibara felt content. Kaga-chin confused them but he was sure everything would turn out OK in the end. He also couldn't wait to kiss Kaga-chin again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami sighed as the Generation of Miracles trailed after him as they all entered his apartment. Kise and Aomine were bickering over who was better at Maths while Kuroko looked at them with a raised eyebrow, making Kagami grin at the obvious implication that Kuroko thought they were equally stupid. Midorima was quietly discussing something with Akashi that Kagami couldnt make out while Murasakibara had gone straight to his kitchen. As they settled in various places in the lounge, Kagami grabbed some of the stash of junk food he had and gave it to Murasakibara who smiled slowly at him and went to settle in a corner on a beanbag. That was pleasant, Kagami thought fondly. Murasakibara didn't often smile. Kagami settled on a beanbag himself; his favorite one, red and near the TV. He had had to get a whole bunch of beanbags because his team and the Generation of Miracles kept coming over and there weren't enough chairs and seats on the sofas to accommodate everyone. However, ad Kagami sat down, his friends all quietened down. “So,” Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Are you guys finally gonna tell me what's going on?”

 

Everyone instinctively turned towards Akashi, making Kagami smile fondly again. He'd always been the leader of the group. Akashi flushed as he realised he was going to have to explain what was going on. Usually, he had no qualms about speaking to Taiga but this was a sensitive topic and about an emotion that he had only recently developed. He had only had crushes before, never actually been in love. It was uncomfortable for him to speak on such a topic. On the other hand, he had been their captain and it made sense for him to speak. He cleared his throat. “Taiga. It has recently come to our attention that we all requested of you to become our significant other and you have replied positively to each of us. We are gathered here this afternoon to ask you an explanation of this. How can you say yes to all of us?”

 

Kagami blinked in surprise, looking at his friends around him. They all looked serious, even Kise and Aomine and Murasakibara had paused his eating. They all looked nervous. He hadn't realised what he had done. He became nervous himself, hunching down. “I'm really sorry, guys. I totally forgot it wasn't normal to date a bunch of people at the same time.” Kagami shrugged helplessly. “I forgot to tell you that I'm poly. Like, I can like a bunch of people romantically all at the same time. And I've kinda been developing crushes on you since the first year so...yeah,” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, look away, “When you all asked me out, I was really happy and said yes to all of you because I'm kinda in love with each of you.” He frowned. “Sorry again. But please don't ask me to choose between you guys either. I couldn't do it. I love you all.” Kagami blushed as he realised what he had confessed. “Um….yeah.” He ended lamely, unsure of what to do now.

 

The Generation of Miracles all looked at Kagami surprised. They hadn't expected this. Akashi and Kuroko had somewhat been thinking along those lines but to hear it so directly from Kagami himself was pretty big. The first one to speak was Aomine. “Oi, Kagami. You already told me you'll go out with me. Don't go back on your word now. I don't care if I have to share you with these guys,” he flicked a thumb towards the rest of the Miracles, “You've already agreed to be mine.”

 

Kagami visibly sunk with relief, making everyone realise what they had to do. Kise flung himself off the sofa he was on and onto Kagami’s lap, along Kagami grunt with the sudden weight. He threw his arms around Kagami's neck and hugged him tightly. “Kagamicchi! Of course I'll still go out with you. There's enough of you for all of us.” He lightly kissed the tip of Kagami’s nose. “I love you.” Kagami turned even more red at the affection. He hadn't really been expecting this but now he thought that it wasn't really surprising. Kise was totally the type of person to act like this. Kuroko startled both of them when he also climbed into Kagami’s lap and snuggled into Kagami and Kise’s side. “I, too, love Kagami-kun enough that sharing him is not that important to me. Kagami-kun has always been good to me and I know he won't neglect me just because he is dating my friends as well.”

 

A crinkle of wrappers made them all turn to look at Murasakibara who put away his chips and candy to walk over to the pile of Kagami, Kuroko and Kise and wrap his arms around Kagami from behind, turning his face to kiss the redhead. Ahh, he tasted sweet. It must've been the second vanilla milkshake of Kuroko’s that he had finished. Murasakibara smiled against Kagami’s lips and sat down behind him, leaving his arms wrapped around Kagami still. He didn't need to speak; they all understood him clearly.  _ I love Kaga-chin and will share him. _ Aomine turned away from the sappy sight to look at Midorima. He felt jealous of the three who were currently in hugging his boyfriend. He wished he had thought of hugging him as well but he didn't dare speak up about it now. “Midorima, what about you? Are you still dating Kagami?” Midorima looked conflicted as he faced Kagami. “It is unorthodox…but,” he bit his lip and looked at Kagami longingly, “I think...I think I may be willing to try it out.” He blushed but he continued to look Kagami directly in the eyes, “I really do care about you.”

 

Akashi smiled. That had gone a lot better than he had expected. He had been worrying that Kise or Aomine would get jealous or that Midorima would be too reluctant but it turned out that he was the only one to left to give the green light. He smiled more widely as Kagami turned to look at him. “You have given me the honor of being able to call myself your boyfriend; why would I give away such a gift? I will also continue to date you.” Kagami blinked with a sudden onslaught of emotion. They hadn't been weirded out by him liking all six of them at the same time. They had even all said that they wanted to be with him despite that. It was so much more than he could've dared hope when he'd told them he was poly. 

  
“Thank you, guys,” Kagami managed to get out despite his voice breaking, “It means a lot to me that you all still like me and want to be with me.” Kuroko smiled warmly at Kagami. “We don't only like you, Kagami-kun. We are all in love with you.” Everyone laughed at Kagami started spluttering in embarrassment other than Murasakibara who untangled himself to get back to his snacks and Midorima who finally relaxed and looked at Kagami with open affection. He was glad that they had all managed through this. And he was especially happy for having been able to admit his feelings for Kagami. He had always been reserved due to the way he had been raised but Kagami brought out all his emotions, good and bad and he didn't regret that one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to update so late, at least it's kinda long??? I'll add an epilogue later. Please let me know if its any good. Sorry to make you all wait so long again. I'm just not a consistent writer. I'll end up working on five different drafts but not the ongoing story I'm supposed to update. Sorry for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
